


Cuando la Luna

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahora Usopp sería el encargado de cuidarlo por las noches, porque tenía un extenso repertorio de historias y canciones que quizás a Chopper y tal vez a Luffy le gustarían.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando la Luna

**Título:** Cuando la Luna…

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Usoppy Chopper

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Advertencias:** No hay…

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo de **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Ahora Usopp sería el encargado de cuidarlo por las noches, porque tenía un extenso repertorio de historias y canciones que quizás a Chopper y tal vez a Luffy le gustarían.

 **Número de palabras:** 726

 **Tabla:** Imágenes   **No. Y Nombre:** 004.

 **Grupo:** Fandom Insano

 

**Capitulo Único**

Usopp se rascaba la cabeza con desespero, no sabía qué hacer con un nakama enfermo y es que Chopper se había desmayado en medio del barco antes de bajar a la Isla a la cual habían anclado y Usopp había sido el único que se encontraba a bordo.

Casi lloraba porque nunca lo había visto —a Chopper— enfermo.

—No te preocupes, Usopp—el renito habló, con su tierna voz infantil—, es simplemente porque no es descansado lo suficiente que me ha dado un resfriado.

El tirador frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué no había descansado lo debido? Chopper apenas era un niño que necesitaba más de ocho horas de sueño.

—¿Quiero que me expliques eso?—cruzó los brazos y le miró severamente, entre los mugiwara había ciertos rangos familiares , aun no dichos en voz alta, y Usopp sería uno de los hermanos mayores de Chopper si es que fueran familia, así que adoptando su papel, se puso firme.

—Es que…—Chopper se retorció entre las sabanas de la cama de la enfermería, se mostraba incómodo y avergonzado—no he podido dormir porque me da miedo la oscuridad—admitió desviando la mirada, es que a un era un niño aunque tratase de negarlo.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?—Usopp le sonrió—¡Yo puedo protegerte! Antes era conocido en mi pueblo natal, por hacer que los niños dejaran de temerle a la oscuridad.

—¿Enserio?—el renito se mostró maravillado—¿Puedes hacerlo conmigo?

Usopp silenció un momento, como su hermano mayor debía de ayudar a Chopper, pero tenía que planear rápidamente como, una canción se le vino a la cabeza, nada que ver con la oscuridad, pero sabía que Chopper, cuando tuviera miedo, iría con él.

—Ya no quiero molestar a Sanji—dijo de repente el doctor—, todas las noches de hace un mes, se la pasaba conmigo en la cocina, cantándome una canción sobre un gato y con eso podía dormir, pero pensé que lo molestaba así que dejé de pedirle que me cuidara.

—Oh, Chopper—exclamó con ternura el tirador, no debía pensar así de Sanji, porque de él era como consiguió la canción que se le vino a la mente, era un secreto a voces que tanto Zoro como Sanji velaban por ellos más de la cuenta, como verdaderos hermanos menores y la razón por la que Usopp sabía de qué canción estaba hablando Chopper, era porque antes de separarse, había tenido un mal sueño y asustado no sabía qué hacer. Ese día había visto a Sanji en la cocina y a Zoro durmiendo en el piso de esta, el cocinero supo de inmediato lo que tenía y le había hecho leche caliente.

Se acordó de cómo sin importar que el espadachín estuviera ahí, Sanji le había acomodado entre el sofá de la cocina y aunque no tolerara la presencia de los hombres, dejó que Usopp pusiera la cabeza en su regazo. Pudo imaginarse que a diferencia de él, Chopper había conseguido ser mimado, pero era otra cuestión.

—Bien, —dijo aclarando su voz— sé de qué canción hablas, se la enseñé a Sanji—mintió ¿Por qué quien era él si no mentía?—Se llama el gato viudo…

Vio la sonrisa del reno, y trató de recordar cómo es que iba, hasta que la voz de Sanji se coló en su mente, ayudándolo a poner el ritmo…

_“Cuando la Luna se pone regrandota_

_Como una pelotota y alumbra el callejón,_

_Se oye el maullido del triste gato viudo_

_Y su lomo peludo se eriza con horror.”_

 

A Usopp le había divertido esa parte, porque extrañamente le recordó al mismo cocinero y la risita de Chopper le afirmó que pensaba lo mismo que él.

 

_“Pero no falta quien mande un zapatazo_

_Que salga hecho balazo_

_A quitarle lo chillón_

_En el alero del místico tejado_

_El gato se ha quejado_

_Cantando esta canción:_

Recordó con diversión, como es que Sanji hacia las voces, y la sonrisa burlona de Zoro, pero no se había mofado del cocinero…

 

_Gato:_

_Para curarme el mal de amores_

_Dijeron los doictores*_

_Que no había salvación…_

_Hora me dicen gato viudo,_

_Porque una gata pudo_

_Quitarme lo chiquión…_

Ahora Usopp sería el encargado de cuidarlo por las noches, porque tenía un extenso repertorio de historias y canciones que quizás a Chopper y tal vez a Luffy le gustarían.

 

 **Notas Naghi Tan:** El fic es como la razón de porqué Usopp les cuenta cuentos en _“Buenas noches, Usopp”_ , se me ocurrió de repente, espero les haya gustado. La canción es de Chava Flores y se llama: “El gato viudo” por si quieren buscarla completa.

*Doitores, no está mal escrita, es que así se le puso para que sonara lindo, digo, es una canción infantil y es lógico que se juegue con las palabras.

 

 


End file.
